Pour l'éternité
by annasdead
Summary: Haku était plus qu'une arme, beaucoup plus. Une âme pure et un démon ont unis leur destin.


Zabuka avait élevé Haku comme on élève un fils. Bien sûr, il faisait preuve de dureté assez fréquemment, après tout le plus jeune était d'abord une arme pour lui. Il y avait cependant de la tendresse bien dissimulée entre les deux. Un plat cuisiné, des armes aiguisées, de petites attentions qui faisaient en sorte que ce soit une relation entre deux personnes, et non comme une arme et son possesseur. Haku était soumis mais peu lui importait, il se dévouait corps et âme pour son maître.

Quand Zabuka l'avait quitté plusieurs années auparavant, le jeune homme avait senti un grand vide l'envahir et sa joie de vivre s'était quelque peu estompée. Trois années s'étaient écoulées et le garçon que Zabuka avait laissé avait grandi. À quatorze ans, il était apparu au plus vieux comme le plus bel homme du monde. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et sa voix était d'une douceur qui vous caresse le cœur et apaise rapidement votre mal. Le ninja l'avait trouvé magnifique et n'avait pu détacher son regard de cet adolescent si pur.

Pendant ses longues années de solitude, Haku avait réalisé un fait troublant, quelque chose qui l'embarrassait profondément. Il n'avait jamais réellement considéré Zabuka comme un père mais plutôt comme un sauveur, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était qu'une arme mais il avait un cœur qui débordait de tendresse pour son aîné. Le vide que lui avait créé son départ l'avait fait se rendre compte que ce n'était pas juste de la tendresse. Cette constatation l'avait choqué puis apeuré, mais il savait qu'il n'avouerait jamais ses sentiments, par peur de perdre son statut d'arme et de ne jamais plus le revoir.

L'entraînement repris normalement, le plus jeune démontrant avec fierté ses nouvelles capacités au plus vieux. Zabuka lui démontrait du respect mais Haku sentait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, l'aîné n'hésitait pas à le complimenter et il y avait toujours un certain malaise avec ses paroles. Les mois passèrent, la situation s'améliora rapidement et ils étaient bientôt capables de rire ensemble.

Au mois de décembre, ils étaient allés pratiquer dans la forêt leurs techniques de combat mais en retournant à la maison, Haku ne put retenir un grand frisson, dû aux nombreuses rafales de vent glaciales. Zabuka fit alors un geste qui les choqua tout les deux, il prit le garçon dans ses bras et frictionna ses bras. Il n'y avait jamais eu de gestes d'affection physique entre les deux avant cette journée.

Après ça, il leur fut plus facile de communiquer leur tendresse par des gestes et ça finit par devenir une habitude. Ces attentions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées, et bientôt ils ne passèrent plus une journée sans un acte d'affection. Aux quinze ans d'Haku, ils en étaient à dormir dans le même lit et son statut d'arme était beaucoup moins mis de l'avant.

C'est un soir de mars que ça se produit. Ils étaient tendrement enlacés dans le lit de Zabuka, la tête du plus jeune enfouie sur son épaule. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux quand il sentit un très léger baiser dans son cou. Il ne bougea pas, profita. Après quelques doux baisers, le plus jeune s'arrêta, regrettant déjà son geste. Zabuka lui fit remonter la tête, caressant encore ses longs cheveux soyeux. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front puis un autre sur la joue. Il embrassa toute la surface de son visage sauf ses lèvres. Il sentait Haku trembler dans ses bras, il avait l'impression de prendre soin d'un petit animal blessé. Puis, lentement, il appuya ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme et les parcourut lentement avec sa langue. Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche après quelques secondes et le contact de leurs langues leur fit à tout les deux comme un électrochoc. Le baiser s'intensifia, leurs langues valsaient passionnément ensembles et ils s'accrochaient désespérément l'un à l'autre.

À bout de souffle, ils décollèrent leurs lèvres. Il y avait toujours cette tension chez Haku et l'aîné s'en rendit évidemment compte. Le plus jeune répondit à sa question muette après un bref instant : « Ça fait des années que j'attends ce moment. » Cette phrase provoqua des milliers de frissons dans le corps du ninja, lui aussi en avait rêvé.

Ce soir là, ils firent l'amour passionnément.

Haku avait adoré la sensation de totalement lui appartenir, de le sentir en lui. Zabuka n'avait jamais ressenti une telle fusion, être en ce jeune homme si pur lui faisait se demander s'il n'avait pas détruit toute cette blancheur d'âme, ce cœur rempli de bons sentiments. Ils s'aimaient, ils se l'étaient répété inlassablement pendant la nuit et rien ne pourrait détruire leur amour.

Haku resterait l'arme de Zabuka, mais ils savaient tout les deux qu'il n'y avait plus que ça qui les réunissaient. Ils étaient extrêmement heureux ensemble, ils apprenaient à oublier le passé et à bander leurs vieilles blessures.

Lorsque Zabuka vit la neige tomber le jour de leur mort, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas souillé l'âme de son amant et son cœur se remplit de joie et de soulagement. Quand il fut porté près de lui, il vu qu'Haku avait décidé de l'attendre, et c'est la main dans la main qu'ils moururent, en paix avec eux-mêmes et pour l'éternité.


End file.
